Am I Wrong
|artist= |from=album |tvfilm='' '' |year=2013 |dg= |difficulty=Medium |effort=Low |mode=Solo |pc= |gc= |lc= |nogm= 1 |dlc=April 21, 2016 (JDU) April 28, 2016 (NOW) |nowc = AmIWrong |mc = JDU 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |perf = William Domiquin |choreo = Cain Kitsais Céline Rotsen |audio = |pictos= 97 |kcal = 22.1 |nowc = AmIWrong |dura = 3:18}}"Am I Wrong" by is featured on and . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a man with blue hair in dreadlocks. He is wearing blue round sunglasses, a blue denim shirt, a yellow shirt, ripped jeans, and purple shoes. He is also wearing some necklaces and a bracelet on his left wrist. Background The background is white, with trees and mountains appearing in different colors from water-coloring. The routine seems to be taking place in an African setting. Gold Moves There is 1 Gold Move in this routine: Gold Move: Point up with your right hand while looking up. Amiwrong gm 1.png|Gold Move Amiwrong gm 1.gif|Gold Move in-game Dance Quest appears in the following Dance Quest map: *Cupcake Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *Around The World *All Songs A-E Trivia *'' s avatar was found in the files between late January and early February 2016.User blog:Planedec50/Weird Stuff/InGame Beta stuff * A part of the bridge and final chorus was cut to save time. * There is a beta element for the song, where the coach's outline was light blue, which was left in its menu assets. * At some parts during the routine, most noticeably at the beginning, the coach’s shirt will glitch into dark blue briefly. *This is the third song by a Norwegian group to be featured in the game; it was preceded by with ''Take On Me and with The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?). *In the chorus, the dancer does a move called "The Whip". *The album background that is found in the files is mirrored. Gallery Game Files AmIWrong.png|''Am I Wrong'' Amiwrong cover albumcoach.png| album coach AmIWrong_Cover_AlbumBkg.jpg| album background AmIWrong_banner_bkg.jpg| menu banner Amiwrong map bkg.png| map background Amiwrong cover@2x.jpg| cover Amiwrong cover 1024.png| cover Amiwrong p1 ava.png|Avatar 200491.png|Golden avatar 300491.png|Diamond avatar Amiwrong pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Promotional Images Amiwrong jdn notification.png| notification Others Amiwrong menuprogression 2016.gif| menu progression Amiwrong menuprogression 2017.gif| menu progression Amiwrong thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Videos Official Music Video Nico & Vinz - Am I Wrong Official Music Video Teasers Am I Wrong - Gameplay Teaser (US) Am I Wrong - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Am I Wrong - Just Dance 2016 Am I Wrong - Just Dance Now Am I Wrong - Just Dance 2017 Just Dance 2018 (Unlimited) Am I Wrong Am I Wrong - Just Dance 2019 Extraction (No HUD) Just Dance Unlimited - Am I Wrong Beta Elements Just Dance Unlimited - Am I Wrong - Unfinished Coach Only References Site Navigation es:Am I Wrong pl:Am I Wrong ru:Am I Wrong Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Medium Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Just Dance Unlimited Exclusives Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:William Domiquin Category:Console Exclusives Category:Shortened Songs